User talk:Holhol1235/Archive 9
To Life! To Life! L'chiam! And what show might you be referring to? }} I used to love that show! Well, aside from the weird magic stuff...but other than that, it's a very good show. I've seen most of the episodes, save a few in the beginning. I love the end movie! Have you watched very much of it? Who's your favorite character(s)? }} I would have to say my favorite character is, though completely obsessed over otherwise by fangirls, Zuko. I just found his backstory to be so cool/sad! The only thing that annoys me is how he acts all sterotypical/kind of emo dude. At least he changes late on. I also like Azula (don't ask about that one), Iroh (he's funny), and Momo (cute little lemur thing). Weird combonation, isn't it? Toph isn't that bad, but she's too...tomboyish, I suppose. Also, for some reason, I completely dislike Katara, Sokka, and Aang. Lolz. }} My top five: 1. Zuko 2. Iroh 3. Azula 4. Momo 5. Toph Since we're on the subject, what's your favorite element/bender type? }} Earth is pretty cool, too, and water's kind of cool as well...except that I hate every waterbender shown. }} Well, Superchick songs are quite catchy. }} These aren't in order, but: Suddenly (my favorite as of now), Stand in the Rain, We Live, High School, Beauty from Pain, Breathe, Hold, Alive, Barlow Girls, Princes and Frogs, One More, Still Here, Crawl, Hero, Hey Hey, Pure, One Girl Revolution, Anthem, and Rock What You Got. }} And, actually, I've never listened to Wishes before...but I looked up the lyrics, and they're rather...sad...and I don't relate to them at all...}} Well, when I want a peppy song, that is... }} }} But, um, I listen to Superchick, Barlowgirl, Britt Nicole, Francesca Battistelli, and a few others I can't recall at the moment. }} }} }} }} }} Smile brightly! But politely! }} }} How nice to hear. I guess I'll watch that myself sometime... Also, click the strawberry on this word bubble. Or the one above this one. Or the one above the one above this one. Whichever works for you.}} Lots of random repeating-ness. Whee.}} }} I myself have been rewatching old episodes today...so far, I'm on episode 11. I BE OBSESSED! }} Never tried it personally, though I'm paranoid that I will accidentally swallow it and get my throat clogged and stuff. And I'm already rather addicted to candy as it is. I would like to avoid getting obsessed with another type of sweet. Hm. Why's that? }} At what? I liek lollipops. I stopped watching regular TV about...4 years ago. Don't really watch much TV online either (unless you count watching random stuff on YouTube), unless I found some interesting TV show that somebody or something convinced me to watch. Now that I'm obsessed with Death Note, I can't get enough of it even though I finished the whole thing 3 weeks ago! }} I didn't get what was going on. }} I replied.}} Like it better without lyrics, though. Matsuda said I replied.}} Teddy Roosevelt said I replied.}} Dashboard Confessional said I replied.}} Denny's said I replied.}} Homer Simpson said I replied.}} Eraldo Coil said I replied.}} A little birdie told me I replied.}} Except I wouldn't say I'm too happy...but I was happier than I am now, that's for certain. Brad Pitt said I replied.}} Hideki Ryuuga said I replied.}} But my mother refuses to buy me anything other than video games (e.g., books, TV shows, and movies, mostly 'cause we can get any we want for free at the library). I want to own the Hunger Games... Herr Forehead said I replied.}} }} Wesley Stickler said I replied.}} But fine, if you insist... John F. Kennedy said I replied.}} SSSSSSUBBBBMMMMIIIIITTT or look at a preview of the article after you submit your edit. In Too Deep Who was your starter in Black? }} A bunch of Patrat. }} Except I gave that person a Panpour. People these days. POKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMON RP RIGHT NOW! If not, I will find you... }} "Leaves are blowing down the streets. Wind, is crawling up our knees. Somebody get the keys." }} ALSO, BELIEVE IN YOURSELF. YES YOU CAN CATCH'EM ALL. This is random, but since we're on the topic of Pokemon, when will Hikari get on and do a Mitch POV. I wanna get the battle over with, because there's gonna be a lot.}} }} }} Stuff You gotta get up to get down }} i don't get paid enough... But anyways...yes...the guy is creepy.}} http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7aN9oDV2xM&feature=related}} SHDFHS I'm not telling you to do anything, but yes, I suppose I would be watching. She has reason to. Have you seen those things, especially when she's being channeled by Pearl or Maya?! (...whoa, I'm sounding a little perverted.) He's rather arrogant like most other prosecutors (I didn't like him at first), but he makes pretty awesome proverbs. }} Still trying to get her into Death Note. For some reason, when I showed her my poster of L, she called him..."handsome". There's a lot of fanservicey stuff in Ace Attorney, as much as I don't like it. Like April May...and her uh...bouncy chest. Here's mine: Godot > Edgeworth > Franziska > Klavier > Shi-Long > Shih-na They're really not bringing AAI2 to the US? That's strange, considering the success of the original AAI...}} Let's move off this subject. 'Cause...I don't like her. Or Shi-Long. I don't think so. When I went to get my copy of AAI on the release date, most of the shops were sold out, except for this Gamestop. The clerk gave me a preorder copy they were reserving for someone else. Also, if it really wasn't that successful, I'm sure they wouldn't even had considered making that sequel...presumably.}} I dunno. They don't seem to particularly stand out or interest me, nor do I care for their personalities. Why do you like them? In the bad way? }} He gets some points for what he did at the end, though. And I just don't like Shih-na for some reason. Well, aren't you blunt. I don't like it that much either, though, honestly, but mostly because I don't think it suits me very well. Or I just don't like the idea of using pictures of real people in an avatar. I'll probably change it...again.}} THE GHOST OF IRC Heal The World happy earth day to you}} Did you watch "HOP"? }} Caricatures Are My Life Personally, I think she's rather annoying and possessive. What episode are you on so far?}} }} }} Don't ask me, I don't really understand it either. I just watched it on YouTube with English Dubs since those are usually already assorted into chronological order...}} Mikuru gets on my nerves...even more than Misa Amane. And I guess you still haven't progressed in Death Note? }} She also very much resembles my "fictional appearance", which is why I use her as an avatar so often. And she is pretty awesome in the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya-chan (it's a spin-off series). Hurry up. }} This and this in particular are my favorites, but there are many good songs in the Death Note OST...though, most are rather depressing.}} All I have are the Fey Sister's Ballad, Godot's Theme, the original Objection theme, and the T&T credits song. I might replay the AA games again...it's been a while since I've touched one. A little more than a year...maybe in the summertime. I barely remember anything about the games anymore...}} I do remember what games go in order...I didn't forget that much.}} Don't really see how I'm like Godot, even though I like him as a character.}} }} Little Bird, Little Chavala